warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Boar
The Boar is a Tenno automatic shotgun. Compared to other shotguns, the Boar characteristically bears less accuracy and damage per pellet. With the widest shot cone of all available shotguns, the Boar excels at fighting large groups of lightly armored enemies at close quarters, but quickly loses its effectiveness in mid-long range. The gun makes up for its shortcomings with its high rate of fire and larger magazine capacity. The blueprint is dropped directly in mission as a pickup from Drekar Troopers in Uranus as of . This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: * High rate of fire. * High magazine size. * High pellet count. * High damage per second. * Wide spread is ideal for crowd control. Disadvantages: * Ineffective beyond short range due to both spread and damage falloff. * Ammo inefficient. * Third lowest critical chance of all the shotguns. * Lowest damage per shot of all standard shotguns (beside Kohm) Comparisons: *Compared to the Boar Prime. **Lower base damage. (176.0 vs. 184.0) ***Lower damage. (96.8 vs. 119.6) ***Slightly lower damage. (26.4 vs. 27.6) ***Higher damage. (52.8 vs. 36.8) **Slightly faster reload. (2.7s vs. 2.8s) **Lower pellet count. (8 vs. 9) **Lower rate of fire. (4.17/sec vs. 4.67/sec) **Lower Critical Chance. (10.0% vs. 15.0%) **Lower Critical Damage. (1.5x vs. 2.0x) **Lower Status Chance. (20.0% vs. 30.0%) Notes * The Boar was retired from the Market as of the patch but is available again as of Update 17.7. * The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 12.1 impact, 3.3 puncture, and 6.6 slash. Tips * The Boar suffers from ammunition inefficiency. The amount of ammunition supplied by a shotgun ammo pickup is the same as its base magazine size, which can be emptied quickly with the trigger held down. Count your shells, and pick your targets. * It is suggested to use a long range sidearm such as the Lex due to the fact that the Boar has bad range fighting capabilities. * Using the Shotgun Ammo Mutation mod can help regain ammo when needed. ** Alternatively, use Shotgun Scavenger or Team Ammo Restores. *Due to a higher damage compared to the boar prime, the boar can utilize Sweeping Serration and allow slash to become the highest damage, causing it to bisect corpses. Trivia * This weapon was removed from the market since . Between then and the only way to obtain the Boar was to purchase the Wrecking Rhino Pack bundle for 545. * The Boar resembles a riot shotgun in practice, using the same model as the Strun shotgun for the barrel and stock, but with what can be assumed to be a larger in-line drum magazine in the center. ** Despite the magazine being fully removable in the updated reload animation after Update 17.7, the magazine still clips through the shooter's hand since it has no unique firing position. * The word Boar is used to define an undomesticated pig. Much to its description, its appearance reveals a large barrel up front, noting its snout. * During Syndicate Missions, Alongside the Sancti Castanas the New Loka Operatives will use the Boar, being the only NPC to use this weapon. * On the world model of the Boar are the words, "Danger" written on the Stock and "Evolution" written on the Drum. These are numerous examples of the Orokin Language or "Tennobet" used on Tenno weapons. Media Boar.jpg Boar3.png Boar in codex.jpg|Boar in codex Warframe - Boar Shotgun Returns Patch History *Item introduced with game release. }} See also * Boar Prime, the Prime counterpart of this shotgun. de:Boar fr:Boar ru:Вепрь